The Savior
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: Humphrey is saved from death by a girl named Lilly. The two share rough experiences, and continue living as friends, and always something more. Disclaimer: I dont own Alpha and Omega characters. Sorry if people seem OCish
1. My Guardian Angel

The Savior-1

Chapter 1:  
My Guardian Angel

(AN- the first part of this was supposed to be in my one-shot, then saw a better opportunity, so I took it out and put it here. This is my first happy story *yay*. I kind of based this off a one-shot I am making. It's like an "alternate ending". Sort of. I guess this is the start of another story. Kill me now. Disclaimer: I don't own alpha and omega characters.)

Humphrey's POV:

Pain. That's all I'll ever feel. Life's personal punching bag. That's all I am.

Well, not anymore. I take another sip of my alcoholic beverage and position myself on the edge of our apartment's ledge on the roof. I peer over the side and stare at the drop from the top of my new home.

My mom and I moved here because we don't have the money. Not after dad-

I scream and throw the bottle over the edge. It falls seven seconds and then smashes against the ground. That's all it takes.

Seven seconds, and then I'm free.

"What about mom?" the prodding thought takes over and my body starts to shake. She is better of without me. All I do is get in her way and disappoint her.

No matter what mentality I see it in, I still shake. Honestly, I'm terrified right now.

This is my chance though, and it's now or never. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the last seconds. The midnight air is blowing hard against my jacket, as if trying to push me off.

"Stop!" a voice yells at me. I turn around and see a girl my age run at me. I quickly try to push off, but she is way too quick. She grabs my arm and flings me against the roof of the apartment. She then sits on top of me so I can't run away.

"So you are going to save me just so you can beat me up!" I yell at her, trying to keep what's left of my rapidly decreasing dignity. "This is why I wanted to jump!" I try to free myself.

"No! I'm not like that!" she yells at me.

"Then who are you like? How do you want to hurt me?" I demand.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I stopped you because I care." she yells.

I stop struggling. "What?"

She gets off of me. "I came after you when I saw you go up here with a beer in your hand." she helps me to my feet. "I'm Lilly."

"Humphrey." I take a good look at her for the first time. Her hair is a stunning white, and her skin is smooth. I look at what she is wearing and then quickly look away. She is only wearing a slightly loose T-shirt and panties, not the most covering thing. I have to say one thing though, she is gorgeous.

It is as if she doesn't care about what she is wearing, or more like what she isn't wearing. She grabs my hand and starts walking to the middle of the roof. "C'mon, let's lay down and talk." she bends over to brush off the ground a bit and I look away again, embarrassed.

She lies down and I lay next to her, and we stare at the clear night sky, admiring all of the stars.

"How'd you see me go up here?" I ask. "And why are you just wearing that?" I say, trying not to blush again.

Lilly let's out a small sigh. "My older sister thought it would be funny if she locked me out of our room while I was only wearing this. I fell asleep leaning against the door, and I woke up when I heard you crashing about. Then I saw you go up the stairs." she looks at me. "I'm glad she did that."

Lilly lets out a shiver and I take off my jacket and wrap it around her legs. "Thank you." she says. "Why would you do it?" she asks me.

"What?"

"Pitch yourself over the edge." she motions to where I was contemplating my death not a few minutes ago.

I let out a deep sigh and tell her about my parents, how they divorced, whenever I first caved into alcohol, how my mom is working nonstop just to stay alive at a job way out of town, and pretty much summed up my entire life for her. A girl who saved me from death's snapping jaws.

The Savior.

She gives me a look of sorrow, a look of truly caring for me, feeling for my hurt.

"Nothing has ever been kind to me. I feel lonely and lost." I tell her, a small tear forming in my right eye. I look away.

"You know," she says softly and gently turns my head towards her, "all of that can change."

I look her in the eyes and that's when I feel it.

Relief.

It washes over me as if all my troubles are nothing anymore. And I realize something.

I'm in love.

Funny, it took about seven seconds for it to wash all over me. A much more pleasant seven seconds than falling to your demise.

I lean in and kiss her. I don't know why, it just feels right. To my surprise, she kisses me back. I enjoy the moment, and feel as if nothing bad could ever happen to me again.

She snuggles closer to me and we stare at the night sky. I don't know how much time passed, but Lilly has fallen asleep against my chest, on the concrete.

My mom works somewhere far and she only comes home every other weekend. At that time she gives me money to survive two more weeks, and she is off to work before I know it. My mom left to go back to work two days ago, so the house will be clear for a while.

I slowly get up, so I won't disturb Lilly's sleeping. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I then scoop up the partially naked girl in my arms and make my way to the elevator. I press my room floor number and wait for the elevator to come up.

I ride it down to my floor and walk up to my house door. I unlock it and walk inside, all the while holding Lilly. I gently set her down on my bed and pull the covers over her chest. I then exit my room to sleep on the couch.

I don't fall asleep immediately though. I get lost in my own thoughts.

There is only one thing to do. I get on my knees and pray.

"Uh, hey um... God? I haven't done this before and I... uh, don't know how."

I must sound stupid, so I get to the point. "I haven't been religious or anything. At all, not ever. But I think this is your way of saying that you still care for me."

I sigh. "I just wanted to thank you for the angel you sent into my life. My guardian angel. She is gorgeous. You must have spent a little extra time on her, because she is perfect in every way."

I end and curl up on the couch, pulling up a small blanket up to my neck.

A wave of calmness passes over me, and I sleep peacefully, something I haven't been able to do in years.

Lilly's POV:

I wake up still smelling Humphrey, but I can't feel him. I slowly sit up and look around me, and I find myself in Humphrey's room. He must have carried me here from the roof. I climb out of bed and walk into the den.

"Hello Lilly." Humphrey says as he runs around the kitchen, cooking something.

"Hey Humphrey." I sniff the air and I am confronted by an amazing smell. "Whatcha cooking?" I ask as I sit down at the small table, which is just big enough for two people.

"French toast. My mom taught me." he flips three slices of toast off of the skillet and onto a plate. He puts another two on a different plate, and puts all the rest on one big plate. Then he dumps powdered sugar over all of it.

"Milk?" he asks, walking toward the fridge.

"Yes please." he pours us both a glass and slides mine to me. He then plops himself into the seat in front of me.

"So... what's your story?" he asks me, after I dug into a few bites of the great tasting breakfast.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't have parents."

"How would you know?" I ask.

"Well, no normal parents would let their daughter be locked out in that." he points to my underwear, which I am still wearing.

I blush a bit and confirm his accusation. "You're right. My parents were killed in a car crash when my older sister Kate turned 18, only two years ago when I was twelve. Now I live with her, and I know that I am the most mature one out of us two. Its like I have to watch Kate all the time."

He gives me an understanding look. I would have taken it as false if the look was from anyone other than Humphrey, but I know Humphrey has been through rougher times.

"Kate doesn't watch out for you?" he asks me.

"Nope, if I were to stay here, I bet she wouldn't call until three days from now, once she recovers from another hangover."

"You know," Humphrey says, as he digs into his second French toast. "You can always stay here, as much as you like."

I am about to say no, I mean, come on. Live with a fourteen year old boy?

But I think about it. I trust Humphrey, even though we met last night. We both have that feel of having a rough life, and we get along easier. Besides, I'd rather wake up to breakfast and smiles, not cold oatmeal and the sound of my sister puking. "Ok, I will."

"Really?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, I trust you. And besides, it beats living with Kate. You are way nicer." I say, with a hint of flirt in my voice.

"Great! It has been rather lonely this summer." he finishes his third piece of the delicious toast.

"I'll go get all of my stuff later today." I say.

You never know, this summer could be fun for once!

(AN- how it that for a start of another chapter story. As you probably noticed, the one-shot I mentioned isn't out yet. I'm still writing it. I think I can see this story going places. Until next chapter, open your heart to love -SilverWolf1500)


	2. The Rough Start

The Savior-2

Chapter 2:  
A Rough Start

(AN- well, time to type another chapter. I think I wrote about , at least, thirty chapters overall. I just looked back, I've typed way more. The news cast happened twenty minutes before I wrote it, not twenty minutes before you read this. I changed the names and some details for protection an comedy purposes. I don't live in New York. Please review and tell me what you think. disclaimer: I do not own a&o characters. I own my plot. Enjoy.)

Humphrey's POV:

Lilly walks out my door with the intentions of packing some of her stuff and moving in with me. I wonder how my mother would react. Ever since my dad- did that, my mom has been irritable and gets angry very easily. I hope somehow I can make this work, without starting world war three in my own apartment.

I shove the dishes in the dishwasher and start it. I look at my watch. 4:59. I sit on my couch an click on the news.

- Today on New York News, NBC 4, Five O'clock.

One person was seriously injured when a car crashed through the front of a Dunkin' Donuts store on Long Island Thursday.

A driver crashed a silver Buick sedan through the front of the Valley Stream store at about 3:30 p.m., officials swear.

The Fuzz believe the old fart driver of the sedan may have been trying to park his car when he stepped on the gas pedal instead of the brake. He jumped the curb, knocking down a handicap parking sign before plowing through the store.-

"I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack after that rush." I sarcastically say.

- Bob Jonson, who works next door to the donut shop, told NBC 4 New York a customer inside was hit by and pinned underneath the vehicle.

"A guy was underneath the car, he got ran over," he said.-

"Duh!" I say aloud to the TV.

-The people staring slack-jawed on the sidelines [witnesses] said both the elderly driver and his passenger were taken away by ambulance.

Another person was seen being taken from the scene in a medical helicopter.-

"Must have run out of ambulances on the other TWO guys!" I say aloud.

-After police gathered evidence from the scene, the owner and his crew proceeded to clean up the store.

"I was glad I wasn't sitting in the front there by the windows," said Raif Balleir, a regular customer at the store.

"It could have been anybody, wrong place at the wrong time," said McDiggity Jones. "It was not a good sight at all."

The store hopes to re- *click*

"Only in New York." I say to myself, as I get up to go get the mail.

Lilly's POV:

I open the door and Kate runs up to me. "Where were you last night!" she demands.

"Oh, okay. The only time I'm actually safe is when you worry?"

"Well where were you?" she yells again.

"On the rooftop with a boy."

"What!"

"Oh, like you haven't done the same thing."

"What are you doing?" she asks as she sees me pack my stuff.

"Leaving this crap hole." I say, shoving more clothes into my bag.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"At that boy's house." I lift the bag and put it on my back.

"I knew it! You two had-"

"It's not like that!" I cut her off and run to the door.

"Fine! Go get knocked up for all I care." She spits at me.

"As if you are any better!" I scream and slam the door shut. As I walk back to Humphrey's room I start to cry. I never had that kind of a fight with my sister before.

I round the corner and bump into Humphrey. He sees my tears. "What's wrong Lilly?" This just makes me cry more.

He grabs my hand and guides me into his place. He tosses the mail that was in his hand onto the table and helps me to the couch. I drop my bag of clothes and sit down. He sits down next to me and I lay my head on his chest. I cannot help but a ton of tears escpae from my tightly shut eyes, and they land on his graphic T-shirt.

"We- my sister- fought- bad- yelling." I manage to say, embarrassed of how much I am crying in front of Humphrey. He shouldn't see me like this! He should be offended by how little the reason is, although he isnt. Even when I try to force this into my mind, I can't seem to stop crying. It is as if I hit some sort of emotional rock bottom.

"It'll be okay." he softly says, stroking my hair. This action calms me down, and the tears stop flowing, other than the occasional stray one.

I look into his eyes and I remember why I fell in love with him on the roof. The gentleness in his deep blue eyes wraps around me, causing me to feel safe and secure. His bright smile, lifting my spirits and making me feel great. The warmness of his heart, which pulls me in and carries me whenever I cannot get up.

This is the way true love goes.

I lose myself in his eyes, immediely forgetting of pain and troubles. I go where struggle and lonely aren't words, nor are they concepts.

I now know why I decided to follow Humphrey that night. It was fate. He was ment to lift the weight of the emotional toll I have been carrying for two years now. And with the heaviness he lifted, I feel as if I am floating.

I bring my lips closer to his and show him what love really means. We enjoy the moment, our mouths connected, forgetting everything else other than each other.

My hands find the back of his head and I pull him closer, and his hands rub against my back, electricity pulses throughout every place we make contact with eachother, and sparks fly.

I gently push him on his back, never daring to break the kiss. It feels as if I were to stop, I would lose it forever.

I am in a daze, and the kiss last for a long time. I don't know why, put we pull away and stare into eachothers eyes.

"Lilly." Humphrey whispers, still staring into my eyes.

"Yes."

"You have the most beautiful eyes." he says. I blush and give him one more kiss, even better than the last.

We stop and I rest my head on his chest. I didn't realize how tired I was, and I drift off on top of Humphrey.

(AN- wooooooohoooooooo! Best makeout scene yet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update the other stories ASAP. I have bad news for my Werewolf in Jasper story though. Details in the next disappointing chapter of that story. Until next chapter, I have a quote that I love.

"A man that is kissing a pretty girl in a car, and is still driving safely, is not giving the kiss the attention it deserves."  
—Albert Einstien.

:D -SilverWolf1500)


	3. Freshman

The Savior-3

Chapter 3:

Freshman

(AN- Waz up home wolves. Let's get to business. You know I disclaim A&O many times already, nothing has changed. I own my plot!)

Humphrey's POV:

I am sleeping, dreaming about the wonderfull times i spent with Lilly. I wake up to find that Lilly is on top of my legs. She is sound asleep and so are my legs. I fight through the urge to move and I don't make myself comfortable.

I think about what has happened since I met Lilly. My mom came home once, then said she had an amazing business opportunity that she will make much more money, but she wouldn't be home until evey three months. I was surprised when she took Lilly staying at our house nicely. She was a bit excited about it. I smile at how everything has turned out.

Then my thoughts flow back to my suffocating legs. Just before it reaches the point where it is unbearable, Lilly starts to stir. "Thank You Jesus." I whisper, relief flowing to my legs.

"What about sneezes?" Lilly mumbles, just barely audible.

"Nothing, what do you want for breakfast before school?" I ask, because I remember that it is the first day of school. Lilly doesn't reply, because she falls back asleep. I sigh and stare onto the most beautiful face that lives, and I find myself wondering what did I ever do to deserve this?Absolutely nothing. I don't deserve this.

I walk into the kitchen and, not feeling up to cooking, I pour cereal into two bowls. Then I fill only one with milk. I will wait untill Lilly wakes up, then pour her's. Lilly walks out of my room, hair a bit tangled and she rubs her eyes and yawns. "Morning Humphrey."

"Good morning Lilly." I pour rest of the gallon, which happens to just be enough, in her bowl and slide it to her chair. She grabs a spoon and digs in the cereal. I finish my cereal and change into my school uniform. Lilly soon does the same in front of me. The embarrassment of being barely clothed in front of eachother has decreased over the summer. Then Lilly goes to the bathroom to fix her beautiful hair. While she is in there I make our lunches.

"How do I look?" she asks me as she walk out of the restromom. I don't even have to look at her to answer that question, but I do anyway because I wanted to pleasure my eyes.

"Great as always." I say and I walk up to her until we are touching, and I slide my lips to her's. I enjoy the smell of her hair and how perfect she feels in my arms. When her lips are against mine reality slips away like holding water in one hand. My hand finds itself rubbing up and down Lilly's back. Can life be anymore perfect than it is right now?

Lilly pulls away and grabs my hand. We sit on the couch and she lays her head on my shoulder, and I wrap my arm around her. We sit in silence for a bit, still waking up. "Ready to be a freshman?" Lilly suddenly asks me.

"As long as you are next to me." I smile at Lilly. I hand Lilly her lunchbox. "Let's go ahead and get ready for the bus." We have to ride our bikes to a bus stop, which has a bike storing area. I lock our bikes and we sit on the bench. We are joined by other people sitting around, waiting for the bus. Nobody we know happened to show up.

Lilly grabs my hand as the bus rolls into sight. I give it a reassuring squeeze to tell her that everything will be alright. We climb aboard and both plop into an empty seat close to the back.

Lilly's POV:

The anxiety butterflies in my stomach must be on drugs or something, because I feel so nervous. I hold Humphrey's hand tighter and lean closer to him as I glance around. It feels weird, comming from being the top of school in eighth grade, straight to the bottom of school in ninth grade.

Seeing all the movies probably adds to my nervous feeling, high schoolers being portrayed as being really mean to the new recruits. As long as Humphrey is next to me, I'll be fine.

I start feeling helpless, what happens if Humphrey and I are in different classes and someone approaches me then. Then the song "Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia plays. My spirit lifts a bit, because this is a very motivational song. It is also one of my favorites.

By the time the song ends we pull into the high school. I grip Humphrey's arm as everyone starts piling out of the bus. He runs his fingers through my hair once, and I feel better when he does. As long as he is in contact with me, my bad feelings reduce drastically.

The first period bell rings and I glance at my schedule, then head off to my class, parting ways with Humphrey.

The day feels as if it goes slow whenever Humphrey isn't in my class. The lunch bell finally rings, and I find Humphrey waiting at a table outside. He motions over to me and I sit next to him. We open our lunches and dig in. While we eat Humphrey and I talk about our classes, dislikes and likes. Eventually we have to part ways and I give him a quick kiss on the lips before I head to my locker to grab my biology textbook.

After two more hours of school, I finally climb aboard my bus to go home. I sit in my seat and Humphrey sits shortly after I did. "How was the rest of your school day?" I ask him, since we don't have any other classes together after lunch period.

"It was good, but was missing something." he says with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"You." he pulls me into a kiss. I gladly accept it and run my hands through his dark grey hair. The rest of the ride we sit in silence, pressed against eachother.

This will be the best school year ever.

(AN- How was it? I'm sorry I didn't get too in-depth of their day, I just needed to post this quickly. Have a nice new school year -SilverWolf1500)


	4. Love Untamed

The Savior-4

Chapter 4:

Love Untamed

(AN- Wow, ok let's try this again. I deleted my last chapter 4 because I, with the help of a fanfic member, realized it wouldn't work. The chapter that was posted before the last chapter had some technical difficulties. So... Third times the charm? And here we go. If you already read the previous chapter 4s, forget about them. Humphrey and Lilly are 14, and just entered highschool.)

Humphrey's POV:

Lily and I step off the bus to be greeted by our bikes, which are still locked in place. I toss Lilly her key for her's and I grab mine. With a swift twist, I mount my bike and Lilly does the same for her's. Thankfully we make it back to our apartment safely. We park and lock our bikes in the apartments own bike corral in the front. I hand Lilly the room key off of a ring of keys. "I'm going to get the mail." I shake the key for the mailbox.

Walking up to the mailbox I realize that I have a lot of keys. Another insert and twist the flap pops open and I eye it's contents. I reach my hand in and pull out a stack of envelopes. Most of these are bills, but one of them is a really large check, normal size of course, just lots of money. At least enough to pay the bills and buy groceries. Usually it is enough to cover all costs with nothing to spare. But lately, with my mom's new job, the extra excess of income on her part leads to some unspent money, which I store in the bank account for emergencies or special occasions.

Tucking the envelopes under my arm I lock my mailbox and walk inside the apartment building. I step up the stairs, humming my favorite some in my head, Madness. I open my apartment door, then toss the mail on the counter. Lilly is standing at the sink, doing the dishes. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Mm." She says as I rub her stomach. I rub some more, until she snaps and turns around. Forgetting about the dishes she presses her lips onto mine. I find this perfect, the way me and Lilly fit together. Like a puzzle, with a perfect peice. Lilly grabs my hand then drags me into my room.

"What's up?" I ask as she pushes me on my bed. I sit up.

"Well.." Lilly blushes. "I wanted to give you a 'treat' for successfully surviving your first day in highschool."

"So that's your reason." I laugh.

She smiles, then lifts up her shirt. Her purple bra, complimenting her eyes like you wouldn't believe. She tosses the shirt and my heart races. My heart goes from racing to full on sprinting as she reaches for the latch in her bra.

I've never seen Lilly topless before, closest we have ever gotten is underwear. I can tell she hesitates slightly. "You don't have to do this Lilly." I tell her.

Lilly looks like she has made up her mind though. "I.. I want to."

"Are you sure?" I ask, giving her one last chance to bail out if she isn't ready.

"Yes." She pulls, then the bra goes slack in the front. Slowly she pulls it off, revealing her beautiful chest. Lilly glances away nervously, and I pick up and capitalize on this.

"Hey, you are georgeous." I say, rubbing her chin. I stare at her straight in the eyes, in a way telling her I'm here for her, not her body. "Very beautiful." I say as I pull her in for a kiss. This one feels different, with her exposed breasts against my shirt. But it still feels electric, and that will never change between us.

After the kiss we sit there for a bit. "Well, now what?" She asks me.

"I don't know." I say. I wonder if this starts a new chapter in our relationship. Not only comfortable with being in our underware, but also in the nude. I don't push too hard on this subject, because I don't want to ruin what we have.

"Here." I hand Lilly her shirt, and she smiles.

"You are very different from the other boys, Humphrey." She starts.

"Oh?" I press for details.

"I bet you any other guy in your position, after seeing some willingness from my part, would have just stripped me further and took advantage of me right there." I nod at her statement. "If you were different, I could be regretting something right now."

"Well, I'm not." I grab her hand and sit her on the bed with me. "I respect girls for who they are. I would never use you." I look her in the eyes. "I don't know what it is about guys these days, but I will not be infected with their mindset. Anything of that matter is based on what you want, and what is best for you."

She gives me a big smile. She drops her shirt, not bothering to put it back on. Kicking off her shoes, she pulls her legs up on the bed and we both lay down. She snuggles me as I grab the remote and turn on the small tv in my room. I wrap my arm around her bare shoulder and I pull the covers over us. I hand her the remote. "What do you want to watch?" I ask.

She smiles, "let's see." She flips through the channels until she finds something she wants. It happens to be the new Red Dawn. Something that we would both be interested in.

Before either of us get too absorbed into the movie, I lean closer to Lilly. "Do you want some popcorn?" I ask her.

"Yes please."she says. I climb out of the bed and walk to the kitchen. I pop the bag of kettle corn into the microwave and wait for the popping to subside, then pour it all into a big bowl. I step back in the room and I still can't believe my eyes. There is the prettiest girl in the world, topless, in my bed. I am the luckiest guy in the world.

Before I sit next to her she gets up. "These khaki pants are too hot under the covers." She say as she pulls them off. Then she climbs back under the covers. I give her the bowl of popcorn. Lilly stops me before I can sit down. "Ah-ah." She giggles playfully. "This is the no outer clothes bed. The only way in is to be in your underwear." She smiles. I give in to her requests and I pull of my school shirt and pants, then climb in. I wrap my arm around her and she rests her head on my chest. Our legs wrap together as we watch the movie, and everywhere our skin touches eachother it feels like I have never felt before. If there was electricity whenever we had clothes between us, then there is super electricity whenever skin touches. Since this is the first time any part of me has been around Lilly's bare top it feels like sparks are jumping from every point of contact between us, and I couldn't ask for anything else.

As the credits roll, I look at Lilly and she looks up at me. She climbs up and plants another kiss on my lips. Our bare chests connecting only fueling the love we feel for eachother. This kiss is more active than others, with my hands running down Lilly's back and stroking her hair. Eventually we stop and she wraps herself around me, and I turn off the tv. "I love you Lilly." I tell her. I can tell her this many times, but everytime I do it means the same, sometimes even more.

"I love you too humphrey." she yawns, then falls asleep on me. The warmth of our skin makes this one of the most comfortable ways to fall asleep. And I fall asleep yet again with a smile on my face.

(AN- that was the best chapter 4 yet. Thanks for your patience.)


End file.
